monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goldgoyle
Divatox's last and most powerful monster, who was hired as an outside source. He succeeded in his mission, which was to destroy the Turbo Megazord and Rescue Megazord. He was a giant monster, during his entire time on the show, even bigger than any of the rangers megazords, and was nicknamed "The Most Destructive Monster in the Whole Universe". He lived up to his name, based on his destructive, mouth lasers, which he would use to destroy the Zords. Initially, the Rescue Megazord was able to dodge Goldgoyle's attacks but when Goldgoyle ruined their weapons, they felt they were in trouble, then called on the Artillery Cannons, those had no effect whatsoever on Goldgoyle. He then tossed some energy of his own at the Rescue Megazord. TJ tried in desperation a self-destruct of the Rescue Megazord, which slowly walked over and held onto Goldgoyle, who was surprised at what was going on for a second, then after the explosion, he remained intact and taunted them. The only option left was the Turbo Megazord, which despite being weaker overall, could get in closer. The Turbo Megazord used a special variation of the spinoff, dodging Goldgoyle's mouth blasts, shooting itself through the monster, a finisher much more powerful than the original and even more potent than the Artillery Cannons. It did not finish off Goldgoyle, but it did a great amount of damage that the monster didn't let on to. He used what was left of the spinout energy and infused some of his own to create the biggest blast he could to hit the Turbo Megazord, which went down in two hits but wasn't destroyed. All that was left to do was use the Turbo RAM but to fire it inside his mouth. The RAM normally would have been eaten with little to no effect on the monster's insides (perhaps like Invenusable Flytrap or Turbanshell, not actually doing much damage), but the Turbo Megazord drill spinout through his midsection weakened him enough inside that he was destroyed when the Turbo Rangers launched their Turbo RAM Cannon, in self-destruct mode, into Goldgoyle's mouth, causing both of them to explode. Notes *During the first few seconds of Goldgoyle's entrance, his Sentai counterpart, Reckless Dash Emperor Exhaus can be seen. In Carranger, Exhaust is the evil mastermind of the series, and his counterpart Goldgoyle is actually his second "fighting form" he assumed. Exhaus was replaced by Divatox as the evil mastermind of US adaption. Originally, the "Turbo Ram" was an expired potsticker (used to make monsters grow) which shrunk him and made him too sick to fight. *Goldgoyle was the first monster to singlehandedly destroy every Megazord used by a Ranger group. While Rito Revolto had managed to destroy the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord, he only did so with the aid of several other monsters. This status would remain unchallenged until Master Org destroyed all the Wild Zords in Wild Force (and even then, they didn't remain destroyed). *He is the first monster-of-the-day to single handedly destroy every Megazord. *Goldgoyle is the second final Sentai boss to have a Power Rangers counterpart that was just a generic monster; the first was Lt. Colonel Shadam, whose counterpart, Mondo the Magician, was only in two episodes. Hydro Hog was the opposite, in Kakuranger he was just a monster-of-the-day. Category:Power Rangers monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Live-Action monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters